Currently, organic light-emitting diodes are extensively applied in display devices owing to their advantages such as low energy consumption, wide color gamut, wide viewing angle and fast response, etc. In particular, tandem organic light-emitting diodes have a low current density and can effectively avoid the thermal quenching effect caused by excess current. Therefore, tandem organic light-emitting diodes have become popular in display devices.